supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Purge: Hell Storm (Origins)
Purge in: Hell Storm By: RocktimusGrime Supocalypse Origins: The One Without Hugh Jackman The thing about the world is; there is one thing that everyone wants and everyone has at the same time. Something more precious than money, power, and fame. People have killed, robbed, and cheated to get it. "Well what is 'IT'?" You might ask. Well dear reader. 'it' is a secret. ________________________________________________________________________ I don't know what to think of my life sometimes. One minuet I feel like the most unlucky guy in the world, the next I feel like I'm the king. As I look down from up here, seeing all of the people going on with their lives, I am truly awe struck. The ability that we as humans possess to move on and adapt is incredible. Families moving on with their lives even after the catastrophe of the apocalypse. If I were down there I'd probably be just as happy as they are right now. Unfortunately I'm up here and I can see the big picture...literally. You see one of my abilities allows me to mimic weather. You would never guess that the cloud hovering above your town is actually a sentient being. Sometimes I'll put on a show for the kids; forming shapes and animals and what not. And...sometimes I let out a bit of a storm over the head of that jerk that overcharges your grandmother at the market. Sometimes these abilities give me a little satisfaction in this world of chaos. Sometimes... There is one downside to my abilities. I can't sleep....like Ever. If I have a long day of patrolling the city and feel exhausted, too bad. If I get bored and have nothing else to do, oh well. If I'm going on a long car ride somewhere and I just wanna nap, boo fucking hoo. People take the ability to snooze for granted. If you could never sleep, what would you do? Sometimes for days on end I just drift away in the sky. Thank God or whoever, that I have an imagination or else I'd probably go insane. I stop muggings, drug trafficking, and prevent people from getting hurt with a good chunk of my time. When the city get's quiet and I don't feel like drifting, I volunteer, I sing, I draw, I sing, I play cards. Did I mention I sing? Beautifully I might add. This is all that my life is now. What was it like before the apocalypse? Your guess is as good as mine. I get flashes of what I think are memories every now and then. Kids playing, people laughing, arguments about this or that, but never enough for me to really remember who I might have been. Oh well, thems the breaks I guess. The first thing I remember is waking up in a strange room. Wires were hanging from everywhere. Tubes were sticking out of me. When I went to take them out, they just sort of passed right through my arm. I kinda freaked out...Rats were crawling around on the floor..or at least I think they were rats...eww. I panicked and jumped back for a second and some kind of smoke just shot out from me. All of the 'rats' just dropped dead. Okay now I REALLY freaked out. I booked it out of there as fast as I could. I got a little lost running through halls and rooms, until I finally made it outside. It was spooky. Too spooky for me. Too spooky for anyone. Everything in near sight just looked abandoned. So I walked. I don't know how long I walked but it didn't feel that bad. I didn't get tired. I didn't run out of breath. I just walked. When I got done walking, I found others. Well...they found me. "Get it! Kill that thing!" Crack! A buckshot. I felt it go right through me. I looked down expecting the worse. Nothing, not a scratch. Just a semi-solid body, and a hospital gown covering it. "Dammit, ya missed!" "Don't shoot!" I managed to get out in a panic. "Don't shoot! I'm a man! I'm a man!" I yelled through hot 'tears'. "Hold your fire." A commanding yet feminine voice rang through the street. I saw them all step out then. Two riflemen on each building, six behind me and nine in front. Right now I could be a dead man. If I were lucky I could talk my way out of it. "Your trespassing in the territory of the Jaeger brothers gang, a sub group of the Unified Society in charge of protecting this land. Tell us who you are, state your business or prepare to be captured and hung from the neck until dead. If you resist you will be shot in the streets like a dog." She said in an intimidating tone. I supposed she was in charge here. "I'm only looking for a place to go." I said a bit calmer. "As for who I am I suppose I can't answer that. I was hoping to find someone who maybe could." I pointed back behind me slowly not trying to raise any alarm. "A ways back that way, there's a lab or hospital of some sort. That is where I woke up. I have no memories prior to running out of there and finding my way over here to where I am being held at gunpoint by you and your men." I say with a bit of a shrug. "..And you expect me and my men to believe that?" She says spitting something brown to the ground and wiping her lip. "I don't expect you to believe anything. I am only telling you what I KNOW to be true. If you don't want me here, I'll leave!" I said getting frustrated. She pauses for a moment, lowering her gun. She turned away from me for a few moments to talk to the fellows behind her. They just stared at me like I was some kind of freak. "You. Follow us to camp. If you try anything funny or feel a little frisky, I will not hesitate to help you on your journey to meeting your maker!" A shotgun presses to my back. "Move." the voice behind me says. So I listen and off we go. Wow! What an Issue! How will our hero get out of this one?! You'll have to tune in to find out!